Administrative and Research Support Core A Administrative and Research Support Core A will ensure general research cohesion and direction of the Duke Center on the Demography of Aging through the work of three committees, the Executive Committee, Steering Committee, and the External Advisory Committee, and its Director, Co-directors, Administrative Director, Research Coordinator and Administrative Coordinator. The Core will provide general administrative services and technical and research resources, in conjunction with the staff of Duke University's Social Science Research Institute. Core A support is designed to give the Duke Center the range and depth of administrative and research resources it needs to initiate and foster innovative, international research on the demography of aging with a focus on (a) the biodemography of aging and (b) the mathematical and statistical demography of aging. Examples of the activities that the Center's Core A staff will assist with include the following: [unreadable] The financial management of the Center - making sure that budgets are accurate, that expenditures are justified, and that financial transactions and reports are timely, [unreadable] The overall management of the Center grant, including communication with NIA, [unreadable] The organization of Center committee meetings, including the External Advisory Committee, the Steering Committee, the Executive Committee, and the Data Enclave (Core E) Faculty Advisory Committee [unreadable] The search for two new faculty positions at Duke, one an assistant professor with a focus on biodemography and the other an assistant professor with expertise in mathematical and statistical demography, [unreadable] The administration of the Center's program of pilot research projects, [unreadable] The organization of the Center's scientific network meetings, and [unreadable] The updating of the Center's website and the addition of new information to the website to help with Center communication to its members and affiliates in the US and around the world.